Sex Involved
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: Pt. 2 Enjoi it and mind you I don't feel like this was my best dirty work... But you can tell me for yourself. Royai


A.N. This shows the first part of the story and only at the end of the first part will things change into the mature version.

Riza had the eyes she never hoped to get; eyes of a murderer. The Ishbal Rebellion didn't affect Roy as much as it did Riza. It was just that Roy was more open with his mistakes; Riza on the other hand was quiet. She would go home and start her regular routine. Every night she would get in her shower with her clothes still on and hope that the blood would finally wash away. But everytime she exited the shower, blood still showed up on her hands; so did the tears on her face.

She stripped down to her bare body and then she hopped into her big, comfortable bed. After twenty minutes she would reluctantly fall into a deep, deep sleep. It was then she would have a nightmare of Ishbal and see all the people she killed. She was unaware of the terrified screams and tears she would produce while she was sleeping.

Roy was lying in his bed fully awake thinking of past memories. Ishbal was the first thought that came into his mind. He knew he could never get to sleep when this happened; he had tried to think of Riza instead. But rather than thinking only of Riza the war mixed in with his thoughts of her. He had always wondered what war was like for her. He noticed the facade she put up when it came to Ishbal; he still felt responsible for her sadness. He got out of bed and put on a very simple grey tee shirt and black swim trunks. Roy picked up his keys from the table along with another key next to the key chain.

He was driving a good ten minutes before he got out of his car and walked into a middle class apartment building. He made it to the third floor with no difficulty and he knocked gently on room 306; just incase the girl was asleep. He needed to be comforted and she was perfect. Roy was blessed when it came to the woman giving him his own key to her place; just in case he ever needed to be relieved of a burden. He stuck the key in the key hole and looked at the beautiful livingroom. It reminded him of a place unmilitary like and warm; unlike his father's place. His father's was like a cold museum were you couldn't touch anything.

He walked a little further and reached a long hall with three doors, Riza never let him go beyond the livingroom so he had no idea which room to check. He looked in the first room to find a guest room/ family photo room. He saw few pictures, one of her mom and dad and one of herself and himself. Roy smiled to himself and shut the door; the next door was an elegant pearl and dark granite bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom he tripped over a pile of wet clothes. He was surprised to see one of her uniform's in a big mess right next to the door.

He spent little looking at her personal items, he felt like he was invading just a little too much. 'Okay,' he breathed in and out; 'This has to be her room,' he thought outloud. He inaudibly opened the last door; right in front of him was a bed with a figure lying smack dab in the middle of it. It was making tiny screeches and was whispering words of Ishbal and death. "Riza, shhh, shhhhh." Roy walked next to her and sat on the bed.

He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her gently; her voice calmed signifigantly. Roy took his hand of fof her and began taking his shoes, shirt, and shorts off. Which left him bare exect for his navy boxers. He sighed and then scooted under the covers and spooned Riza. She restlessly turned a little, her eyes still closed; Roy screamed on the inside. 'Holy… she's naked.' That was the first time Roy blushed in many years.

Roy wrapped his arms around her stomach felling the strong flatness of her soft belly. It had seemed to Roy that Riza had woken up; he could tell because of the soft moan she had let escape from her lips. Roy was trying to hid his cockiness but was unsuccessful when he grinned from ear to ear. He began to frown when Riza grabbed his dick; it surprised him. He ended up letting out a moan, which made Riza want to say something. "Payback," then she yanked gently, making Roy clamp his mouth shut.

He roughly scrambled to be on top of Riza like he was competing with all the other men she had once dated. He lifted her legs up and went down between her legs. He licked and tuged; biting gently on her soft flesh. She was now the one holding her breath. When she couldn't take it anymore she lifted Roy's head up; and pushed him. She knocked him away from her to the other end of the bed; she brought her lips to his cock and kissed his tip. Then she kept going higher on his body kissing what seemed like every inch of him.

She reached his lips and sighed, teasing Roy a little bit and moving to his ear to bite hard on. Roy liked the pain; it felt like his fire was in his stomach and scorching everything in sight. He parted her legs and felt his way to her middle. "Don't pretend, Roy." Roy couldn't help blush a little; he knew damn well that he knew a woman's body better than God, the guy who created it. He had slept with too many woman to not know every piece of their delicate body. "Boy Riza aren't we a little impatient," he cut her off with a painful kiss.

He entered her with a swift movement making them both cry out, "You're so tight." Roy spoke weakly, his voice breaking a little. She whispered in his ear, "Shut up, Roy." She bucked her body pushing his length into her further. They moved at a perfect rhythm in and out and in and out. Nearly minutes later both Roy and Riza groaned; they finished at the same time. "Riza… uh… I… that was amazing. Roy was still holding Riza, he didn't want to get out of her warm body. "I… I love you." Roy spoke shyly. Riza smiled and kissed him, "I'll wait for you."

Inside Roy was sad; until Roy became Fuhrer they couldn't be together. It was fine for Riza; she could wait an eternity for the man she loved so dearly. The next years at work they pretended nothing even happened. It shortly after Furher Bradley was killed; by the man with flames. Weeks later the man with flames got married to a woman with guns. And they lived happily as Furher and subordinate.


End file.
